


the day we wish we could forget

by Gayforshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforshoyo/pseuds/Gayforshoyo
Summary: Shoyo tries to off his self and his team was shocked.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	the day we wish we could forget

**Author's Note:**

> this shit about to suck lol

> _**No ones pov** _

"nii-chan..pills.bath " the younger cried the older looked at her and "Natsu what are you talking about ?" she questioned  
She looked at her mom with shaky eyes "help shoyo" she sobbed  
there mom ran to check on shoyo only to see and a half filled bottle of pills  
"Im sorry mom.." he mumbled with tears foming  
She ran to her son crying, holding his hand "shoyo you be alright just don't close your eyes" she chocked as she said those words to son

He looked at her with dulls eyes no more of that bright smile that can light up a room just pain


End file.
